Warning signs
by ScottyBgood
Summary: What happens when you miss the signs. Dark. May be triggering. I don't own anything.


Warning, this is dark.

:}

Everyone was shocked that jade was capable of doing what she'd done. Beck, however, was beyond shocked. He knew that if he left her for Tori, they'd have problems, so he'd convinced everyone that it was Jades fault. That she had cheated with Moose, and he couldn't be around her anymore. He hoped she would focus her anger on him, and leave Tori alone. He hadn't expected this.

The police were sickened by what the had found. Evidence of torture. Probably over hours, based on how mutilated the body was. Only the face was left untouched, so it would be easy for anyone to see who it was left in the center of the school entryway, just at the foot of the main stairway. Blood covered so much of the floor, and somehow seemed to stain every locker but his. She had covered his.

Jade hadn't shown any signs of wanting revenge. For three weeks she took her exile and she shunning of her former friends quietly almost stoically. She gave up on talking to any of them outside of class within the first week, and seemed willing to give them space. She hadn't even bothered going to class the second week, even skipping an audition for the lead in the school play. She just avoided them, allowing them to be happy and beck to pursue Tori in peace. Since everyone thought Jade had broken his heart, Tori agreed to date him. It wasn't serious yet, but it was a start.

Now it was over, all because of Jade. She had proven to be far more unstable than anyone had expected. Beck couldn't even look at her now, as they had all come to say goodby to her forever. What she had done was etched into everyone's memory forever.

The third week, Jade came back to school. She seemed not to care anymore about her image, her hair dye fading and no extensions for color, her black clothing haphazardly put on. Three days she saw the gang together, watched as Beck flirted with Tori, and the singer reacted to each and every thing he said or did. Finally, towards the end of the week, jade must have decided on her revenge.

Beck forced himself to walk up to Jade and speak. "I'm never going to forgive you. This was too much,, even for you. Why couldn't you just let me, let us be happy?" He asked. He wasn't expecting an answer, and she remained silent.

Jade had sent Tori a message, using an old backdoor into Cat's Slap account. She had asked Tori to meet her at the school on Saturday. With this being one of the rare weekends with nothing going on, it seemed unusual, but detention and use of the music rooms kept the doors open and so there were several legitimate reasons for such a meeting. Yes it was late, just after the school would normally be closed if there was no event that evening, but it wouldn't be the first time someone got them to keep the doors open a little longer for a project.

Jade had been waiting, easily overpowering the Latina and delivering her message. "Tori, I'm not trying to get you to forgive me. I'm obviously guilty of enough that it wouldn't matter. I just needed to tell you to let everyone know that I won't bother any of you again, and it's not your fault."

Tori had no idea what Jade was talking about, and after the goth all but threw her out of the school, she had gone to Beck to sort things out. He was both stunned and confused by the statement, and had insisted they go to the hospital to make sure Tori hadn't been poisoned. She had asked about Jade a couple of times, but he blew it off as Jade being melodramatic. Later, after they forced the chained doors open, the message was painfully clear.

He had no idea how Jade was able to inflict that much damage on herself. Maybe she was using some serious painkillers. It didn't matter. His mind was just trying to make sense of the whole thing, of how, and why, jade would do such a thing as take her own life.

In the week since Jades death, speculation spread like fire. Some people thought she wanted to be remembered, and this was going to guarantee it. Others felt she wanted to suffer, and the school could give her a private place to end her life while making as much noise as possible. Others guessed it had to do with her former friends, and that they had systematically missed the warning signs of depression leading to suicidal thoughts. In all the speculation, Tori felt that it would be wrong to continue seeing Beck, and so they broke up. Worse, she found a note in her locker from earlier in the week, but hadn't bothered to read it. Jade had dropped it in, and Tori could tell by the writing on the outside who sent it. When she bothered to read it, it simple said. "I'm no longer angry with you. I've just been jealous. Everybody loves you, including me."

So here Beck was, along with the rest of the gang, and a most of the school, at her funeral. Jade was in a fully covering dress, with gloves and a wig to hide the extent of the damage she had done to herself. Her father had been there, but it was almost a duty. His pain, tears, and loss were handled like his love for the girl, in private with no one to know he ever felt emotions. Only his current wife saw how broken he was. Jade's mother was also there, but had to be kept away from the gang. She was looking for someone to blame. All Jade had told her was she was going away. Jade's brother wasn't there, unable to take the loss of a sister he truly looked up to.

Worst of all, Moose had been invited, and showed up to support Beck. Before the Canadian could tell his friend, Moose had let it out that he and Jade weren't in contact since that one visit, and she didn't want him anymore once she established that she was dominant. Feeling manipulated and hurt, Tori no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Andre Robbie, Sinjin, and even Cat decided to stand by him in these times of trouble. They knew he was going to need all the support he could get in the coming weeks, and they were going to stick together and help him through it. After all, they had just seen how bad it was to let someone go through painful times on their own.

:}

I'm in a bad mood, and it shows.


End file.
